You Never Know
by superheat123
Summary: Mai Wan Qi is a new member of the villainous Cobra organization. She finds new and dangerous experiences as she slips in much deeper than intended. Storm Shadow/ OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I dodged a roundhouse kick aiming towards my head. My right hand automatically jabbed my opponent's visible pressure point. His knee caught up to my face before the floor made contact. I flipped back on defense position. My rival threw punches on any weak spots he could find on me. I blocked back.

"You cower like a snake," he said.

His waist was exposed. I took my chance as I ducked and used a straight hand. I placed my foot behind his heel as I continued to hit him. He tripped and looked dumbstruck. He jumped back up again and gave me an even more determined look while he sent kicks and hard throws at me. I had my forearms portrayed as blockage from his striking punches.

He caught my foot as I struggled to kick his damn smirking face. I did a turnover and painfully landed on my side. I swallowed my urges to cry out and grasped my opponent's foot. I dragged him down to the floor before he hand-chopped the place where my arm was supposed to be. My knees pinned his legs as my arms did the job of paralyzing him by hitting his pressure points.

I lay back next to my master, heavily breathing from the not-so-overwhelming exhaustion. My chest quickly returned to its slow pace as I saw my master facing me with patience.

I carried him to the meditation room and carefully positioned him in his meditating stance. I swiftly took a shower and went to the kitchen to cook a special dinner for him; not once today he brutally trained me to become a skilled fighter.

A few hours later, my master recovered from the paralyzed state. I heard his private bathroom's shower turned on, knowing he will be on his way in five or ten minutes.

He came out with his signature gray clothing and white pants, the ones that the monks of our temples wore. He sat on the floor across the part of the table where I was. His almond eyes stared down at his favorite dishes; his mouth was smiling at me. I meekly grinned back. My master rarely smiled at his students, especially me. My guess was that he really loves food that was meant for him only.

We ate in silence – a silence filled with unquestionable joy and the warming of my heart. My master was like an ancient gem-filled rock. He aged to almost the end of his life, was very hard to get through, but inside was brimmed to an extension of knowledge and treasure only a certain student would understand.

My master was a father to me. He taught and trusted me from the very beginning I was at his doorstep. No one knew who brought a female infant to a peaceful temple on a very stormy weather high up in the mountains, descriptively hanging by the temple's most valued monk's door. What everyone in the temple wondered – of course, they were not surprised I had the same facial features as they have – but of my eye color. My irises were pearly white, nearly as white as my clean teeth. People often thought I was blind, judging by my eyes, but I have normal eyesight. Everybody accepted this, and my master took me in as his own student.

After dinner and cleaning the bowls, the master signaled me to converse across the same table. My legs were crossed as I patiently waited for his answer.

"You did well." He said it as a fact.

"Thank you." A heavy Chinese accent lingered on these words. In the temple, it was critical to talk in its home language.

The conversation paused.

"You know you will be leaving your home."

"Yes, Master." I felt grim.

"It is your duty to head to your task."

"I know, Master."

The conversation paused again. I was still deciding whether to ask him or not.

"Master?"

"Yes, Mai Wan Qi?"

"Do you love me as you would to your very own daughter?" Shock came over me as I realized I spoke the longest question of my life.

"… I love you very much, Wan Qi." My master whispered. I felt that he was on the verge of breaking out, but with great strength, he held it back.

"Thank you, Master, for everything you have done for me."

"You are welcome."

I made a gesture that everyone in the temple rarely did. I have seen people at the base of the mountains did this whenever one of the beloved ones journey away. I placed myself next to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I hugged him. It felt strange for I was hugging my very strict master.

Stiffness ran through his body and relaxed as his arms were around me. Seconds later, we pulled apart.

"You will leave tonight out of China. A helicopter will pick you up at 'Inspiration Point' when the moon is high. Make sure you have any of your belongings with you. Do not question anyone once you step foot on the helicopter. You will know my friend once you fight him." I memorized all this and left the room without saying a word.

I started to pack my objects in my room. I remembered my time in this temple. Just like it called out, the place was unnervingly peaceful. I breathed in deeply and exhaled noiselessly. I knew it would be my last time living here as a monk's pupil and that I would turn into what my employer wishes me to be.

My master was not there in his or any of the rooms. The moon was nearly high in the sky. I exited the temple and didn't look back.

"Inspiration Point" was where the one monk, who made the temple where I now used to live, found enlightenment. Everyone from the temple did meditation here to also reach enlightenment. I hiked up this damned silent cliff and saw red and white light coming from the sky. Minutes later, it happened to be the helicopter Master was talking about.

The cliff was now gusting with winds and filled with machinery noises. The helicopter landed with a big scraping noise on the ground. Maybe that's how one lands this transportation device.

One man covered in dark blue or black has heavy-looking armor and a machine gun held in his arm. We both jogged to the inside of the helicopter. To my surprise, the size was normal – not too big and not too small. I sat in one of the many available seats in the copter. There were three others in here, all wearing the same thing the first one had. Then, I noticed something. There were red cobras shown on each side of the arm. It must mean a great deal.

But, I let it slip my mind for my body needs rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up as I felt a rough shake at my arm. I raised my head to see that one of the men pointed to the window I was leaning on. I turned to see what he meant and was astounded by the view.

There was ice frost on the window and what looks like gushing winds roaring all their might. Faintly, I could see the white blurry ground at the bottom of the helicopter. Never would I have thought to be in one of the coldest regions on Earth. This might be the North or South Pole, but it was only a guess.

My arms automatically bunched up together as I shivered and chattered my teeth. In the mountains, it was cold. Right now, I felt like I am going to have frostbite in a second.

The same person who woke me up handed me a hooded jacket. I cannot describe this damned clothing. It was too big to be a jacket and was too small to be a coat; therefore, I was stumped. Eventually, I have to wear this in order to survive the weather outside the machinery.

With much patience and soreness received from the flight, I sighed thinking that maybe the pilot should take some more lessons about aviation. I followed the four men out of the machinery and held my bag tightly to my chest. My feet lagged behind because I was not wearing any boots and I may as well slip in my shoes; I became more determined to catch up with these people.

We came upon a small wooden post that had frost covering every inch visible. One of the men – they all looked identical to me – pressed a fragment of the post. I heard a hissing sound as they blocked me from seeing the object– not that I can see through these chilly winds.

We backed away for some reason. I was shocked to see the post overturned into an elevator look-alike. We all entered the elevator that can be roomy enough for eleven people at most. I felt a little woozy as the machine went down through maybe hundreds of levels with bright changing lights. I almost fell over as the machine went to a stop.

The sight was very grand. My guess is that this is the main level of the underground building. But, it was hardly a building; this again led to a self-conscious fight against myself.

I followed the men to what appears to be the center of the room. This was the command center. I do not need to assume as all computers and the high-tech stuff were occupied with other people. They all have the same red cobras on their arms.

"Hello, you must be Mai Wan Qi." The man who spoke to me had a deep voice. I looked up at him to see a transparent mask hiding a disfigured face. He held tightly onto the remote device in his hand. He must rely on that very much. I kept a straight face and nodded.

"Well. I am the Cobra Commander, the leader of the organization Cobra." That explains the red snakes I have been seeing around these men.

"Here you are at is the South Pole. This is the sister headquarters of the North Pole. Unfortunately, the North Pole Cobra was eliminated. The Cobra is invincible. We used power, fear, and wealth to control people. About three quarters of these soldiers are controlled by nanomites." I suddenly realized we stopped at a lab before even knowing that I was walking.

"You see that this is a simple test of what the nanomites can do." A soldier put his hand near the cobra's mouth. The cobra struck his hand. I felt all of a sudden a little sadistic. The soldier took out his hand as the poison now exerted from the bite. I was astonished by this view.

"The nanomites can be deadly and also helpful. One of my employees, Zartan, had the nanomites to transform him into another person – currently the president of the United States. I suggest that you would take the injection now."

I shook my head.

"However, it was only a suggestion. The offer is open anytime. It is very rare that I will show this much appreciation to your attentiveness. Now, this is what the others and I will expect of you.

"Oh, Mai Wan Qi. From now on, your codename is White Oleander." I remember a friend of mine journeyed to South Asia and told me of this toxic plant. He said to stay away from the lethal plant and let it be.

We walked around the main rooms and levels. The Cobra Commander told me all the rules, expectations, schedules, and places of where I should be. He went into more details of Cobra's nemesis, G. I. Joe. He even asked one of the soldiers to get the files of the "Joes" to my room. The Cobra Commander then left to "do business".

Something got me ticked off about this Cobra Commander. He was nice, patient a little, and helpful. I sensed a pale-grayish color around him – the bad gray, a color that represents a little insanity. I kept this in mind.

I walked back to the command center. There was a world map covering the ceiling. As I looked closely at Asia, I saw my homeland – the Himalayas. Suddenly, my heart felt heavy. I knew I was homesick, but I dared not to cry. I have to follow my master's orders he gave out long ago and let go of desires.

I went to where my supposed room was through many corridors and doors. I looked at the door trying to figure out what the commander said about it. I curiously scanned the keypad on the right. I paused and touched the screen.

It blinked to life. The word "CODENAME" appeared on the screen.

"White Oleander." It was very difficult for me to say it, especially "oleander". I instantly disliked saying that word.

"Voice recognition accepted. Welcome, White Oleander." The light behind the screen disappeared and the metal door slid automatically.

Slowly, I stepped in to see my new room. The first room I saw was probably the bedroom. A large square bamboo mat was placed in the center of the room. A small, much low table with a plastic box sat in the middle of the mat. A low mahogany-colored mattress lay in one corner. The yellow light that shined in the room gave it a little humble feeling.

I unpacked my bags on the mat and checked the bathroom. The lighting was different here; it was white. The clean toilet stood between the grand sink and the glass-walled shower. The floor and walls were marble-tiled and felt cold. It gave me a warm color – yellow – even though it was chilling white. How ironic. I took a hot shower to warm myself.

I walked to the bedroom and saw a clock lay on the table. Maybe that was what the black box was. It showed exactly 8: 30. My dinner should be coming right about…

"Clunk, clunk, clunk." Now.

The door slid halfway open by itself. A hand reached into my room filled with my dinner. I received it as the hand retreated and the door slid closed. I looked down at the tray.

There were three bowls: one filled with steamed rice, the other was bok choy, and the last for cooked duck feet (it might be penguin). I finished all of these in fifteen minutes feeling satisfied. I placed the tray and bowls outside my door for the soldier to pick it up. Today was the only day I would eat privately.

I noticed big stacks of files sitting the opposite corner of the mattress. Why have I not seen it before? I dragged them next to the table. I picked up the first file: Duke.

Four hours later, my eyes were drooping and my back was sore. I stared at the last file I have read, Snake Eyes. This "Snake Eyes" intrigued me. He held a grudge against one of the Cobra members and yet respected him. It doesn't say in the file but his rivalry with the Cobra showed it all.

I prepared for sleep until I heard a boom next door – a big boom. The vibrations on the floor wore off seconds later. I did not mind it. I tiptoed to the mattress and pulled the blankets to cover myself. I realized that I didn't meditate today. I will have to make it up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The annoying beeping of that damn alarm clock startled my sleep. Reluctantly, I rose from my mattress, smashed the clock into bits, and prepared for the day.

It has been about two months since my coming here. Already my back was sore and I felt like crap. I had to train with people of different levels. I still had some bruises from the rubber bullets and punches, and cuts from several kinds of knives and swords. By then, I have learned much about technology and weaponry in Cobra.

I skipped breakfast to meditate; it lasted for twenty minutes. My stomach felt like acid is burning through, but I do not feel food will satisfy me.

I went to the main level and saw men fighting each other as usual on the place mats using weapons or none. Rarely I saw women here; even if they are present, they all have records.

The command center was up to its normal number of people. Some were checking and typing coordinates or important documents while others communicated other Cobras through their headphones.

"Good morning." I recognize the Cobra Commander's voice. I turned my head and nodded in greeting as I faced back to the screen. It shows a woman's picture; they were probably looking for another female recruit.

"I have a special task for you, White Oleander, but you will not be doing it alone." He spoke too calmly.

My attention was now focused on the commander.

"You are to fly to Death Valley, California in the U. S. where you will meet your partner. Tomorrow at exactly 2200 hours, both of you will follow a man in a blue painter suit to access the underground facility. Once you're in, go to the control center, hack into one of the computers, and collect the data of Project Hercules. Your partner would attend to other businesses I have laid out for him. After the both of you two finished your assignments, you will escape the same way you came in. Am I understood?"

I nodded.

"Good. Any of your necessities are in a bag stored in the helicopter. Your new uniform is placed on the mattress in your bedroom. After you're done dressing, go to the copter. I will be expecting you to tolerate your partner no matter what." Cobra Commander clapped his hands once and turned to leave.

I stood there frozen. This was all going faster than I would have normally prepared for. Was the commander planning something dangerous that will cost millions of lives? Or was he that desperate to send a two-month Cobra member on a mission that could fail no doubt? And, out of all the questions that popped into my head, my partner – who is it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This leather outfit I was wearing felt oddly comfortable. The color was very light gray, nearly white. It fits me and was not too tight or too loose. In addition, it has a ski mask stored in a large tool-belt of the same color. I was thankful my matching boots were one-inch high.

The helicopter landed in the middle of the desert as I hopped off the machinery with my black duffel bag. I stared at the retreating aircraft until it was a speck in the evening sunset. I turned around and traveled one mile to the small motel in front of me.

I gave a gold credit card to the tall employer at the file-covered counter and received my card back and a key to "Room 2". I went to Room 2 with the help of the employer, opened the door after unlocking it, and quietly stepped into the room.

Scanning the tidy, air-conditioned room, I felt a presence – a very dangerous one.

"Hah!" The white-masked person fell from the ceiling with his katana pointed towards me. My duffel bag was unluckily sliced in half for I used it to block the weapon.

I swiftly drew out my two goose-quill daos from my back and twirled in around as an umbrella. The male clashed his katanas with mine – trying to find an opening perhaps. He was ready to thrust his sword into me; I did the split, and slid under him to dodge it. The person turned around and, successfully, his sword handle punched my jaw. I landed on the floor and did a roundhouse to trip him. He flipped backwards back in his stance. I got up to do the same thing.

Advancing on me, the masked man gave kicks and sword thrusts very hard. His one katana almost sliced my ear if I had not dodged it quick enough. I ducked and had my daos cut the air of where the man's legs were supposed to be at. He was up again with his swords facing me. I did a handstand, used my legs to get his weapons out of his grasps, and choked him by squeezing my knees to his neck. The male kicked my head which caused me to slip onto the floor. I stood up with my daos prepared.

We tried to strike each other for the past hour. The masked person was probably covered with a few bruises and cuts on his white suit. I also received bloody hits but mostly lacerations.

Finally, I dropped my daos and ran towards him. He also trashed his swords to his left. Kicks, punches, and yells flew everywhere. I tried to paralyze him by jabbing pressure points, but the person seems to know what I was doing. I sent him a kick. He caught it and pushed it back which caused me to tumble down the floor. He restrained my arms and legs when I struggled under.

Then, that damn ninja took off his mask.

I was stunned for a moment there. His almond eyes were dark brown – a common color for people. He wore it cruelly yet innocently when I looked deeper into his eyes. There were long scars on his face (maybe a violent sword fight?). His hard-set jaw complimented his masculine features. His mouth and nose together added strong physical traits. To me, he was mildly handsome. By the way he strike his throws, realization dawned over me that he adopted some of my master's moves.

"You are my master's friend," I stated.

"Yes." He had a light accent to his words. The person paused for some seconds. "I am Storm Shadow. You are the White Oleander Cobra Commander has informed me about."

I nodded my head in reply.

Storm Shadow pulled apart and helped me up.

"I did not expect my partner to be so… ineffective." He sneered.

Remember to be tolerant to others, especially when they are critical. I ignored his comment and retrieved shreds of my bag that were scattered all over the room. I salvaged any belongings that survived the fight and burned the destroyed objects outside the motel. It is a rule to not leave any trace of Cobra anywhere. I entered back to the room after the fire was put out.

"What bothers me most is why you own a pair of daos, girl." I snapped up from the door and saw Storm Shadow dangerously toying with my most prized possessions. Forcefully, I snatched back my daos from his hands and slid it back into its cover.

I turned back to him and sternly said, "Do not touch my daos."

"Or what else?" Storm Shadow stared at the ceiling.

"Just don't." He did not bother to question me again.

Later that evening, we exited the motel quietly into the desert. I studied the person next to me. He had a straight posture, walked casually, and took a serious look on his face. He looks like a tough man, but I cannot be intimidated by his visible features.

He stopped. Storm Shadow was staring at something. I faced where he was focused on. I reached into my tool-belt and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Through it, I saw a man in a blue suit. I handed over the device to Storm Shadow. He was cautiously peering in it.

"It's him. Let's go," he whispered.

We followed the man several yards away. He stepped on a big rock with one foot. The ground level surrounding the man decreased. It was an elevator look-alike again. We both caught up with him; I knocked him out as Storm Shadow got the master key from his jacket pocket. The elevator moved to the twenty-fifth floor where the control room was. This is not going to be easy. It was also where the communications center and security were.

As we stopped on the twenty-fifth floor, bullets were already ricocheting at us. I used my daos to shield myself and started knocking everyone out. I think Storm Shadow did the complete opposite; he killed everyone who stepped in his way with the exception of women (I am the one who has to knock them).

After forty or more people were unconscious or dead, Storm Shadow headed off to his own business while I hacked and downloaded "Project Hercules" from the computer onto a white flash-drive. It was not hard at all to type in some keywords and click on the files you need. Five extra minutes the flash-drive would finish the download. I peeked in my tool-belt checking if everything was there: lightweight knives, a very nice dagger, the same pair of binoculars, a small flashlight, a lighter, and a short black tube.

Curiously, I reached out and opened the black tin cylinder. Cut white oleander flowers popped out, exposing their beauty with unnamed pride. I froze. What was the meaning of this?! I have no intention of poisoning someone to death. I picked an oleander and observed it. The flower looked simple with its five teardrop-looking petals and plain color of nothing. It was created swirly like a hazardous hypnotic device; and yet, it can be useful if the owner knew how to handle it.

I placed the flower on the table next to the computer. Storm Shadow should be here by now. As the flash-drive finished its work, I hung it over my neck inside my suit and headed towards the same way Storm Shadow went.

When I turned around the corner, I bumped into him.

"Watch where you are going, girl." Storm Shadow snarled. "And give me the storage device."

I stared at him intensely, shoving the thing in his finger-visible gloves.

We both escaped the underground base and returned to get our stuff from the crappy motel without speaking to each other afterwards. A few minutes after we left the motel, I heard an explosion with its vibrations shaking though my body. I saw its source. It came from the same place we were in recently.

I gazed back at Storm Shadow. He turned his head to my direction, answering my question, "No one was there."

A huge relief spread over me.

The black Cobra vehicle arrived on time; a red cobra insignia showed on the side. The two of us entered it and sat across from each other. Instantly, I dozed off.

In my dreams, I was outside the temple. I could smell and breathe the trees and air from the mountains again. It was winter morning. The sunlight from behind the mountains gave a light blue color, gradually getting darker above. The ragged mountains were reflected purple and night black. I looked down. I had my old art supplies; a brush laid in my right hand as the other steadied the paint-board on my lap. Suddenly, I remembered. I was twelve years old when I painted this scene before me. I sat in the training area, awoke earlier than others, secretly painting everything I could. It was my belief that pictures could immensely help rekindle memories – bad or good. I kept all my paintings stuffed in my mattress, no matter how my back turned out to be the next morning. Then, my leg was annoyingly being shuffled.

"Wake up." Impatience was clearly heard.

I opened my eyes, turned my head to see Storm Shadow, nudging my foot with his. He opened the door, and both of us got out of the SUV into the night. In front of me – a good measure of miles away – was a huge city. Near the center was a collection of tall skyscrapers, outstanding of all the little buildings around the area. The freeways were all rushing with vehicles, making red or yellow strokes of light. Almost every building lit up.

Storm Shadow leaned his head next to me. His breath tickled my hair. "Welcome to Los Angeles."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As we entered the bridge house with the two Cobras carrying our stuff (the house had a wooden rectangular frame with glass walls, posing as a bridge some meters above a fifty-meter swimming pool), I shortly gaped at the size of the living space. It was luxurious – all white and black furniture, some green plants, a huge television, and a grand piano.

"Close your mouth." Storm Shadow glowered.

I put a straight face again when he gave the flash-drive to the two Cobras and placed a round machine on the ground. He turned on the spherical instrument.

"Hello, Storm Shadow. Did you give the files the boss needed?" – the person saw me – "And who is this lovely young lass beside you?" A man with a silver face stood before us, his body glitch from the hologram. It was amazing how it looked like the person was actually there.

"Yes. This is our new member of Cobra, White Oleander." Storm Shadow said my name with a little annoyance. I glared at him.

"Oh. I am Destro." He scanned me. "So you're the new replacement." Destro had a very thick Scottish accent.

I nodded. What am I to replace exactly?

"Cobra Commander said he has another task for you two; this time, you will be posing as a famous unmarried couple from Asia. Cobra already set up your statuses that require you to use one of your talents. Your mission is shown in one of the folders the Cobras gave you. Those folders will also help you understand your temporary lives. The commander wants the both of you to cooperate with each other to make this simpler. Ciao." The hologram of Destro switched off. That was… very quick.

We both looked at the table in front of the television. There laid two black folders filled with fair amount of papers. On one folder, it said "LEANN WEI". The other said "KEVIN MATSUMOTO". We each picked up what we presumed to be our identities. I sat on the nearest sofa behind me and started reading as Storm Shadow did the same.

This "Leann Wei" is a famous pianist and artist from China who met and recently started a relationship with Kevin Matsumoto, a very well known martial arts master of Japan. Leann had brown eyes. I remember seeing brown contacts in the bathroom. That was probably meant for me to cover my white irises. Showing signs of love was important in this operation because it is going to be in the news. Anyone who knew us could tell simply that it is not going to work between Storm Shadow and me. What makes my alternate name highlight is that she is going to premiere her own song and auction off one of her artworks in the same place. Her husband accompanied her to Los Angeles to make sure his money was transferred to charity there. It will be her first piano performance in the U. S. Leann is also fluent in English. Now that is a very huge problem.

My hand ran though my long, silky black hair, pulling at every strand and sighed deeply.

"Stressed out?" I glanced back at Storm Shadow and nodded.

"Well, get used to it. You have yet better start talking in English more fluently to fit your profile. I, on the other hand, have to prepare for the mission."

"At least you are not thinking up ideas to create your own dress, artwork, and song all together in the next one week before our actual task." I stopped. "How did Cobra know about my talents?"

"Your master kept me informed."

"Master knew and gave you my secrets?"

"Let's just say he owed me something after what I did for him."

"What did you do?"

"It is none of your business."

I heavily sighed and stormed off to my assigned room. I opened the door and stood there astonished. In front of me was a glass wall; the other walls were wood painted white. The dark sky outside made the room the more lighter. All my furniture was black or white. A tall plant sat in the corner of the room. A white canopy laid on the right side of my room. The bed looked so tempting.

There was an ivory desk beside the bed. On top of it was a bending lamp and writing and cloth materials. I might as well start on my dress preparation now.

Three days later after I submitted my sketch to a clothes-making company, my dress was completed. Tons of sketches wasted were worth this. The dress was magnificently displayed. A white sheet of silk that reached the floor was pinned by three gold circles on the right side of the dress. The two strapless sparkly silver cloths wrap around the chest and bottom area, leaving the waist exposed. Part of a white oleander was shown at the left end side of the dress with some leaves shown. Matching white and silver shoes with golden bangles and earrings clip-on (I do not have pierced ears) fit as accessories even though they have hidden weapons and materials to complete the mission. There was also a silver satin clutch purse. I stored the dress in my closet for later use.

I brought a staff notebook and a pencil to the living room where the piano was. I looked at it. The keys were all shiny like it was untouched and brand new. I pressed C. The sound was clear and majestic. I positioned myself to play one of the songs I learned from my childhood. My fingers played gently then gradually harder and louder. Minutes after, it got softer a little until it went fortissimo. The song finally finished at its softest volume.

"Bravo. That is a very long song." I looked behind and saw Storm Shadow leaning against the frame of the door leading to the kitchen. He slowly clapped.

"Thank you, but I am not playing it at the premiere."

"Why not?" Storm Shadow crooked his neck and said with a hint of interest.

"Because that song you heard was not mine, and I have to compose one myself."

"Good luck with that." He added with false hope.

I did not reply. My hands were busy writing and playing music. For the next hour, I have only written one page. The time limit of the music piece played has to be three minutes no less. I went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water to clear my head. How am I going to complete it at this rate?

Once again, I sat at the piano knowing it is going to take up all night.

There were stars everywhere in the clear black night. I was in the temple. The stars sparkled brightly and made this night perfect for stargazing; no interruptions, no people, and especially no instruments to make the eyes strain more than it already has.

"May I sit with you?"

I looked back at Master and nodded. I am dreaming up a memory again. A moment passed before my teacher talked.

"They say that the Buddha lives in the heavens. Can you find him?" Master asked.

"But it is impossible, Master."

"Yes, it is, unless your heart can find it more easily than your brain does."

"What do you mean?"

"You will soon learn later on, my student."

My face area felt soaked with water as I woke up. My eyes blinked; Storm Shadow held a half-empty glass of water and wore only white sweatpants. Did he had those really defined muscles at the beginning? My hand wiped my face, and I groaned.

"You need to sleep more." I ignored Storm Shadow and proceeded to work on my music. What I need is the "5-hour energy" drink that gas stations have. Also, give me just twenty more minutes, and I am done.

"Ten minutes." Storm Shadow knew what I was thinking.

"Twenty."

"Fifteen."

"Deal."

On the thirteenth minute, I played my whole song. It is going to be a success at the premiere. I am going to start on my painting.

Luckily, it went faster than expected. The painting was a picture of L. A. Downtown from the house view. The sun set behind some clouds with pink and orange colors. The oncoming night was dark blue. Lights from each building illuminated the city like stars. Surface ground was blackish-brown. There was not much to see in this painting in my opinion.

As the painting dried, I sought after a swimsuit for the pool below. The closet only had a silver two-piece. I would be caught dead if anyone saw me with this much cleavage. I headed outside to the pool during the night.

The pool was deep and now stretched longer than before. Am I hallucinating? I dove; it felt refreshingly cold and pleasing. My body stayed afloat for a few seconds before I made it swam out the tension running through it. The body felt numb and aching, but my brain told it to go more. I did not know how many laps I swam; it does not matter anyway.

I climbed out of the pool with a wave of exhaustion pouring onto me. I lay on the grass that grew next to the huge waters. Remembering I forgot to bring a towel, the earth absorbed my wetness little by little, but I was not cold. My head turned to the stars above. The night was clear again. Stars twinkled dimly though. This was so much different from the mountains. Master said the heart could find the Buddha faster than the brain. What did he mean? What did Storm Shadow do to make him give up me? How did Master found out my hidden talents? Multiple inner thoughts argued with each other. I do not like inner conflicts.

My body suddenly sensed someone was watching me from the bridge house. Instantly, I searched the house from outside. But all I saw was white-clothed sweatpants immediately walking away from the glass walls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Day of the Choice of Global Artists Awards

"Hurry up, girl! We – " Storm Shadow looked up from his watch to me, and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second. I paused and scanned him. Storm Shadow dressed up nicely. His suit was white with only a silver tie standing out. The hair was flipped to one side. The scars on his face were concealed with makeup. Were his eyes even that sparkly? He was handsome in a way that can make women swoon.

"You look good," I spoke first.

"You too. Your artwork was transferred to the awards already. Ladies first." Storm Shadow gestured towards the door. I went before he locked the door behind him.

We both sat in the back of the black limousine as one Cobra drove the vehicle.

"Remember I am Leann Wei, and you are Kevin Matsumoto."

"Oh, I remember, Leann." That Kevin is going to get what he deserves when we get back home. He kept saying my codename and fake name with despise.

"Do you always have to do that?"

"Apparently, yes."

"Shut up."

The lengthy ride was silent until there were growing noises outside the limo. I cannot see through the windows because they were very dark. The limo halted slowly.

"It's time," Kevin said. He opened the door and stepped out into the multiple flashing lights and loud cheers and screams. Kevin held his hand for me to grab.

My foot stepped out on the red carpet until my whole body fully exited the vehicle. I swore the crowd and lights grew louder and brighter now. My arm held onto Kevin's tightly, alarming him of my anxiousness. But, he just looked at me and smiled. Damn him and his charming face! I smiled meekly back. We sauntered to the nearest reporter who was shouting for us.

"Hi, Ms. Wei, Mr. Matsumoto! People, we have here the hottest couple of Asia in the awards tonight. I'm Sam Ortiz of Hollywood's number one entertainment news, E! How's Los Angeles so far, Kevin?" He turned from the camera hastily shook our hands.

Kevin spoke first. "It's really great from where we live. But, I think the paparazzi here is more chaotic than China or Japan."

"He's funny I see! Leann, he's a real keeper. I mean, Kevin's a real arm candy! Better hold onto him! And, seriously, tell me who made this extravagant dress you're wearing. Surely, it's not from the states."

"I designed it. It was my first actually." I smiled more proudly.

Sam faced the camera. "Leann's a musician, artist, a fashion designer, and a lucky charm. To me, there's a whole lotta talents in this girl! Kevin – I'm serious – glue her to your back now!"

"We're taking it easy. There's nothing to rush about, Sam."

"Oh! How did you guys meet?"

Kevin and I looked at each other. I replied with a fake answer, "Two years ago, a friend introduced me to him."

"Ah, the same friend intro way. It never gets old, does it? Well, I'll see you two next time." Sam shook Kevin's hand again as we went to other reporters who were also calling out for us.

As for the cameras and autographs, we had to pose and sign pictures of ourselves. It was quite disturbing when some of the fans want us to kiss in public. We happily ignored them pretending to be busy talking to other music artists from around the world. I am sure that in the news, they are going to give my dress an excellent grade at least. The mission was far so good.

When it was time for the awards ceremony, we both settled in our seats at the front. There were hundreds of people in the audience. That is a lot of persons. Kevin went off to do his part of the mission. How was I supposed to play a three-minute piece in front of the whole world if I am nervous? I noticed my hands were sweaty and my heart was racing. The two announcers fortunately drew the cameras' attentions away from the audience where they could notice Kevin's absence and my nervousness. I rubbed my eyes. These contacts were also not helping. A few awards and touching speeches were given the past two hours. Some clips and performances were played – most of them foreign. Some hours later, when it was almost the end of the award show, Kevin arrived and sat next to me.

"Are you done?" I faced him.

"Yes. I got it." We did not talk for another minute until the announcers said it was time to perform the closing song.

"I am afraid I would forget."

"You will not."

"How would you know?"

Kevin leaned into my ear, his mouth almost touching. "Because, right now, you are Leann Wei, the most talented female of China." I smiled at him and proceeded to the stage.

"Hi. My name is Leann Wei. This song is dedicated to my family and friends in China. I am going to play 'Listen'." The audience applauded.

My hands were sweaty a little and trembling. I sat and adjusted the seat next to the piano. I placed hands on the keys and started to perform. The song was soft and sad at first. My fingertips lightly and swiftly touched the keys to produce several melodic sounds. Gradually, my fingers pressed harder and slower making melodramatic notes. The music itself flew from the piano across the whole ceremony and rested when it came to a high, soft end. The crowd then broke into cheers, screams, and deafening applause. I bowed and left the stage.

As I returned to my seat, Storm Shadow smiled a true smile. My hands were freezing now that it excreted sweat.

"Nice song."

"Thank you."

I spoke softly enough for only Kevin to hear. "I am going to kill you for saying that."

"Saying what?"

"That I was talented."

"Is there something wrong with being gifted?"

"Everybody's imperfect, and so am I. I never accept petty compliments. You are going to be murdered."

"If you can catch me once we get back."

"It will be very joyful to see you run."

"It will be very joyful to see you chasing me."

After the auction (the money goes to charity) and Kevin's money transfer, our limo was being followed and called by many people who heard about the engagement news. The Cobra driver managed to shake them all off somehow and drove us back home. Storm Shadow gave the Cobra the stolen valuables he got from the ceremony as the Cobra returned to the Cobra base somewhere.

I was ready to pounce on Storm Shadow as he entered the door until he grabbed my hands and whirled me to the floor of the living room. I got up in my stance and headed towards him with a kick. He dodged it and tried to trip me by doing a roundhouse. I jumped with my legs latched onto his waist and punched his pressure points causing him to fall on his back. He was not paralyzed, but only a little weakened. My eyes widened. I punched his face because it was the only option. Storm Shadow's hands clutched my arms as we switched positions. My back hurt from the hard marble floor. I looked up to Storm Shadow. His nose was bloody; it serves him right for that compliment. I knocked his forehead with mine. He was a bit dazed, but his grip on my wrists tightened.

"You are going to pay for that, girl." Storm Shadow spat my supposed nickname with disgust. Then, he dug his nails into my skin... painfully. I lied there underneath him and did not respond. What was I to do? Cry out just for my partner's pleasure? But, I just laid on the floor.

"Get off me," I grunted. Unquestioningly, he did. I stood up and walked back to my room. The door closed forcefully. Automatically, I changed into the swimsuit again. It was a relief that these damn contacts were taken off and thrown into the trash bin. Swimming would calm down my nerves once more.

No one was in the living room as I exited with a white towel wrapped around my two-piece. I ran to the pool barefoot as I threw away the towel and dove into the pool. But when I went back up and looked at the end of the pool, I saw Storm Shadow staring back at me with his arms laid across the edge. His wet muscles were very toned. Then, I saw red scars across his chest and abdomen - big ones. What had happened to him? Why had not I see it when he poured water onto me? Maybe he put makeup on that time. His dripping hair and dark eyes on me gave a much more intimidating feature. To me, Storm Shadow looked very dangerous and handsome at the same time.

I swam back to the other end of the pool, watching out for any threats lurking around. I climbed and sat at the edge of the pool, hands on the ground, observing Storm Shadow again. We both did not speak as our eyes were on each other's bodies.

Storm Shadow advanced towards me. The moonlight shone across his tanned wet skin, making glints all over his body. He was so - what others said in Los Angeles - hot. My urge to touch him smoldered as he waded closer. I slipped back in the water, closing the space between him and the wall of the pool. My back shivered against the touch of the cold tiles. My skin could feel the heat radiating from his body an inch away.

Then, I felt Storm Shadow. His chest and abdomen touching mine, I could feel his waist brushing against my lower area. An unfamiliar heat blossomed in that same place of my body; I do not understand this. I placed my hands on his scarred upper chest, tracing the long red scars. Storm Shadow was really warm that I could snuggle in him. A rough hand lifted my chin slowly. Storm Shadow's eyes scanned my eyes, my body, then back into my eyes. His shoulders looked tense. His hand dropped into the water. Our faces were an inch apart - close to lip contact. But, we did not kiss.

After several minutes have passed, Storm Shadow climbed out and walked back to the house, his solid white trunks dripping at each step. I sat back on the edge, laid back relaxed, arms sprawled out once I saw him entered the bridge house. Another minute has passed, and it got chilly. I walked back to the house and took a long hot shower to clear my aches in the head and body. Questions ran through my head once the water was turned on. Why were Storm Shadow and I so close to each other? What was happening to me? How did he get those scars?

My late shower finished, and my long black hair was dried afterwards. Tomorrow, Storm Shadow and I would go back to Cobra Headquarters in Antarctica. It would be work again – lengthy, hard training, bruises and cuts, and in addition, Storm Shadow's terrible comments. I slept a very troubled sleep, concerned about him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meditation was the sole key to attain peace. I actually never planned to reach nirvana. I only seek comfort and advice during times of suffering. Storm Shadow as my next-door neighbor was one horrible torture. The other was my fever I caught yesterday. I tried to stifle my coughs and cover myself with extra blankets from the pantry, but sooner or later, it would grow worse. I do not know where I got it from. Maybe the Antarctic winds that blew me cold to my bones? That was a possible answer.

The fever somehow prevented me gaining peace in meditating. All I could do was sleep. A pain ran through my chest. I hacked coughs right away and ran to the bathroom to spit out phlegm. It lasted for a minute. I flopped on my mattress exhaustingly - why was mattress so hot and yet so cold? I pulled the many blankets and tucked myself in. Finally, peaceful, but irritating, sleep.

Bang. Stop it.

Bang. Stop it.

Bang. Stop it!

Reluctantly, I crept out of the mattress and shuffled to slide open the door. Damn. It was Storm Shadow.

"What?"

"It's five in the morning. You should've been prepared. We had to wake up at this schedule every single day. Or did you forget?" There was obvious sarcasm in his words.

"No. I did not forget. Tell the Cobra Commander I would not make it today and some days after." I rubbed my sore eyes and yawned silently away from Storm Shadow. My arm jerked as he pulled me to face him.

"Look, girl! You have to" -

I faced him as he paused to observe me. Storm Shadow said gravely,"What happened to you?" He then placed the back of his hand to my forehead. It was cold. My head moved away from his hand.

"You're burning and sweating. Lay in your bed. I'll get some medication for you."

Gladly, I dropped onto the mattress and rested under the covers as Storm Shadow walked away.

When Storm Shadow woke me up, I had not realize that I even slept. My chest and stomach were not in pain anymore. I looked around. Apparently, I was not in my room but a small private room of the infirmary. The infirmary consisted one level of the base. It was filled with hundreds of Cobras - either the injured, ill, or volunteers. I had not visited it, but words spread like fire. I observed my body; I was still in my regular garments, and there were no needles sticking numbly in my skin. Storm Shadow sat across me, playing with one of his sharp silver stars.

"How long have I slept?" For me, it felt like thirty seconds.

"Two days." Storm Shadow paused. "When did you get the fever?"

"The day before I last saw you."

"Funny. You seemed fine that day."

"I held it in."

"No wonder why you choked a lot. I thought you had gag reflexes around Cobra Commander."

I slightly smiled. "There are hidden cameras everywhere in this base. Cobra Commander could come in right now and punish you for what you said."

Storm Shadow shrugged like it was nothing.

A burn grew in my chest. I coughed it out and wheezed until my breathing returned to normal. "When am I going to finish healing?"

"Tomorrow... if you continue to rest." As soon as he said "rest", I dropped back to the bed and closed my eyes.

"I really should be going, should I?" Of course he should. He is not going to sit there all day doing nothing but giving me company, even when I am not awake.

"Yes."

"Then I won't if that doesn't bother you."

"Of course not," I said sarcastically.

Storm Shadow took it literally, but he did not make any noises in the room to disturb my sleep. I was grateful he was a bit more caring than the others in Cobra since I left the temple. Even if he was serious, mean, and almost filled with crap and nonsense, he can be friendly and social.

But then, what about the time in the pool? Was it supposed to friendly or taunting? Does it even mean anything at all? Maybe it was lust. That thought came out of nowhere. It had to be lust. But, he did not kiss me - just only touched me. And what did I feel when I came in close contact with him in the pool? Lust again. What about right now? I think of him as a friend. What kind of friend specifically? ... I do not know. Exactly. The interrogating "me" was really starting to piss me off in just a few seconds. It was amazing that the emotions can overcome the conscience.

Storm Shadow was a harsh person, a solemn friend, and can possibly be yet a... lover - no, it was too strong - a toyer of emotions. The Storm Shadow I interacted with in the pool was indescribable and held new powerful feelings. I want that Storm Shadow. I needed him.

But, I kept my promise to let go. Mai Wan Qi, let go of desires or else you have to pay the price. Wise man the master was. I still could hear him saying these words over and over again every time I felt a wanting. Besides, Storm Shadow and I were partners-in-hate. We probably do not want to be associated with each other in a relationship. We could tell people all the things we hate about each other and not find anything to like in one another.

I drifted into consciousness. My eyes flew open. Storm Shadow slept in the same chair, a hand on an arm of the chair steadying his head as the other hand held onto the other chair-arm and the same metal star. Maybe a rough friendship would be enough for the both of us.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It has been a month since the fever incident. Storm Shadow and I still disliked each other. We usually avoided each other in the hallways, command center, training levels, the food courts – in fact, we never saw each other at all.

The most of me was glad to get rid of his sight. It relieved a lot of my meditation. Storm Shadow's cynical jokes and discouragements were all unequally silent – like I needed a dose of them for my health. He taunted me, saying that I was weak. In return, he received at least four huge cuts on the visible parts of his body. I took daily schedules for combat courses to give my anger out. As a result, someone always returned badly injured from the training level. They happened to be my opponents in the courses.

Storm Shadow kept away from me. His reoccurring absence has been a great ordeal of suffering. Was this what he wanted – to make me suffer mutely on the outside, but intensely in the inside, because of him? No, it cannot be. He was too thickheaded to even actually know me.

It was nighttime. That was what the clock showed – 9: 49. 9: 50 now. There was nothing to do except meditate. I sighed heavily and pulled back my hair. I was dressed in my outerwear (grey tank-top and sweatpants) not my sleeping garments. Good. I sneaked out my room with my daos just in case.

Three minutes it took to go to the communications level using the elevator. The place I was specifically searching for was the viewing room. This room could show what was happening around the world right now, but only externally. There were several computers here like the command center. Not many people were here right now.

I typed in one of the computers of the place I wanted to see: the Himalayas. The screen centered on the whole mountain range. I zoomed in and searched in every angle for the temple. Some minutes later, a Chinese-styled temple laid a mile next to "Inspiration Point". I scanned the terraces only to find it completely empty. Of course, it was probably three or four in the morning. The others were still sleeping.

Then I saw Master. He was meditating on the highest terrace overlooking the snowy mountains. Old Master. That was what I thought of him since my childhood. As I zoomed closer on his hand, I recognized the bracelet he wore. I carved it for him. They were chopped circles of wood held together by a green string I tore out of my overused shirt. It was just a simple bracelet. Master stored it away somewhere the second I gave it to him. I had never thought he would wear it until now. This was an unexpected gesture. Perhaps he missed me too.

"Did you know why you were sent to Cobra, White Oleander?" Cobra Commander.

I turned the chair to face him. "No, sir."

"We gained one of the world's most dangerous soon-to-be femme fatale, and your master and his people were left in peace."

"But I am not an expert in sensual arts."

"No. You're more of a… white oleander. You are innocent, but attractive and simple, until you are the poison of a person's life. Very talented and fatal, thus the word 'femme fatale'." Cobra Commander then looked at the screen I was using. There was one question that bothers me most.

"How did Cobra know about me?"

"Storm Shadow had many contacts in the Eastern world."

"How did Storm Shadow meet Master?"

"Only he knows. He's not very open about his status."

"Oh."

"It's almost eleven. You have about six hours to sleep. Go."

"Yes, sir." I walked past Cobra Commander and later entered the elevator.

During the ride, I was lost in my thoughts. Storm Shadow seemed to be very closed off from his personal information. That was the only thing I know about him. Damn. Then his name started to appear.

Snake Eyes.

Why did not I remember this earlier?! Storm Shadow can equally match Snake Eyes' abilities. Maybe they both share times with each other in their childhood. Snake Eyes knew a lot more than others about Storm Shadow. It was unfortunate I cannot contact him because he was a Joe.

For a while, I dozed off into space theorizing the relationship between Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes. The elevator kept vibrating through the ride until it stopped. My legs automatically took me to my room as the machine next to the door scanned my eye. The voice device was not working well for me, so I had it replaced with a retinal scanner the next day.

Looking to my right, Storm Shadow's door was slid open. He never leaves it open. Curiously, I tiptoed in.

His room had a cultural feeling to it. Each Japanese painting or weaving hung on each wall. A low wooden table in the center of the room had a small bonsai and a tea set. On a mattress on the left side of the room laid the two katanas. The yellow glow of the light made it feel warm and simple. I would have thought the placement of the objects in the room was parallel to mine, with the exception of Japanese cultural qualities and the absence of an alarm clock.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

I turned to see Storm Shadow walking from the bathroom. He was, thankfully, in his white sweatpants and sleeveless top, using a towel to dry his hair. His muscles could be easily shaped under the shirt. A nod was my reply.

He sat down on the floor next to the table pouring tea into the small china. I then stupidly blurted out the question that has been on my mind recently. "What was between you and Snake Eyes?"

Storm Shadow paused, pulled back the teapot, and tensed. He gestured to the space across the table. "Have some tea."

I nervously sat on the floor as he poured the tea into another cup. "It's jasmine. Everything seems calming when you drink it." Jasmine was one of my favorites. I thanked him silently.

I placed my hands on the cup – one was holding it daintily by the sides while the other carefully held the bottom. The scent was very warm and calming. The tea had been freshly brewed. Drinking it was really good. My whole body suddenly felt natural and serene. I placed the half-empty cup back on the table, patiently waiting for his answer.

"Snake Eyes was my blood-brother back in our childhood. When we first met, it wasn't well. He was caught stealing food from the kitchen; I tried to fight him. Hard Master stopped us and accepted him into our society.

"I first defeated him in every fight at the beginning, wanting to gain Hard Master's favor. But, he does not look up to me. Some time later, Snake Eyes was finally the victor of our battles. Hard Master showed favor to him only." Storm Shadow heavily sighed, clearly a sign of tension.

"One day, I killed Hard Master. That old fool favored Snake Eyes more than me – his only nephew! From then on, Snake Eyes and I hated each other. I want to murder that bastard! He was the one who gave me the scars and left me for dead in the Arctic!"

Storm Shadow took several deeps breaths before refilling our cups. I spoke up.

"You were blinded by jealousy." The words came out as a true statement.

He took several sips. "I'm afraid I was."

"How did you meet Master?"

"He went to Japan a long time ago. He cared for me more than Hard Master. He gave advice in times of trouble."

"You said he owes you."

"I lied."

I was in shock, but I kept it in. A long hesitation transpired as I drank the jasmine tea once more.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"Your master asked me to do a favor. I was to be your next guardian."

"Why?"

"He's dying slowly. He lived a fair life for an old man."

"And you are my guardian."

"That is what your Master wishes me to be after he passed on."

I held tightly to my legs with my head on my knees. Master's dying, and I am not there to help him. Was I supposed to cry hysterically this instant or throw a tantrum? No, that is stupid. I just sat there with my eyes open staring at the dark spaces between my head and legs.

My ears picked up shuffling from across the table. A warm, strong arm lay across my back, a rough hand on my bare shoulder. On the right side of my body, he was radiating heat. Storm Shadow felt like a furnace; I want more of the heat somehow. I placed my head on his shoulder and left my hands on my knees. Storm Shadow sat cross-legged, comforting me. It was pretty ironic that my least-likable partner can be there to catch me in times of need. I chuckled.

"What?" Storm Shadow looked me in the eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

"Is it not funny that you are here comforting me?"

He also chuckled. "I guess so."

I yawned silently and stood up. As I walked to the door, I took a glance of Storm Shadow standing to clean up. "Good night," a whisper escaped from me.

The door slid closed. I went to my room and prepared for bed. I could not help the sense I felt when I slept. I thought I heard a smile next door all night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cobra Commander alerted Storm Shadow and I to the command center at noon. Surprisingly enough, Destro and the President of the United States were present – well, their holograms actually. The "president" was Zartan under disguise. I still do not know what he really looked like.

Another mission was laid ahead. Zartan hosted a meeting with G. I. Joe's best operatives. The Joes will bring a type of material the commander needed in order to complete Project Hercules. Zartan would make sure to leave open some doors for Storm Shadow and I to take. Destro had provided us the right tools to carry out the mission.

Some hours later, Storm Shadow and I were in a pressurized room in the White House. Some people might be startled that Cobra works and do very fast – never medium or slow, despite our last interaction between G. I. Joe. If we were lucky, maybe we would not have to battle them for the device Cobra Commander wanted. I do not feel like fighting today.

We accessed the room without any problems; Storm Shadow killed the two Joes as I received their cards to allow entrance to the device. Storm Shadow destroyed the alarm before it rang. The pressurized room contained three – what they look like – hourglasses filled with ocean blue liquid. With much care and handling (the floor did not exactly agree with us on the stealing situation), we were able to place them in a suitcase and exited the now no-tiled floor. I had to use a strap to carry the case around my back.

"Hey, you two! Stop! Calling all Joes. Two armed suspects with 'Omega' on the second basement level. I repeat. Two armed suspects with" –

The Joe that alerted everyone on his communicator collapsed by having Storm Shadow's star struck to his chest.

"Run."

We sprinted as hard as we can, knocking off others who were in our way. The stairs were the quickest way to get to the roof. Once we entered the ground level, bullets ricocheted at us. There were two of us against approximately twenty people. That does not seem fair.

I jumped behind a couch as Storm Shadow shot five people with his gun next to me.

"They're covering every exit in the White House right now." Storm Shadow ducked from the bullets.

"We have to reach the roof in time."

My partner killed or severely injured the Joes to make our way to the stairs. In time, we were on the third level until someone opened a door almost knocking us down. As I looked up, Storm Shadow was already battling with Snake Eyes.

My colleague shouted over to me as he tried to slice Snake Eyes' waist. "Get to the copter, girl! I'll be there soon!"

Obediently, I leaped over to the staircase across me and continued climbing to my destination. The suitcase started to piss me off while it knocked my back every step. This will be one of my most despised missions of my life.

Finally, skies and fresh air were present. I was at the rooftop… unfortunately, there were two men pointing their guns at me a few feet away.

"Listen, miss. We don't wanna hurt ya. Just give us the case, and you and that white ninja dude will be taken care of." The African-American reached out his hand asking for the device.

I made no sudden movements. Just a little closer, Ripcord and you too Duke.

"Miss! Will you please hand over the case? If you don't, we will have to force you to." Duke's impatience added along the smoldering temper in me. He took two steps forward.

I closed my eyes and lightly sighed. My eyes opened as I put an expressionless face. "No."

Reach for the hands. Hit the shoulders. Jab the knees. Step on their feet. Go for the elbows. Pinch the neck. And lastly, touch the center of the back. The two Joes suddenly fell on their backs and groaned.

"I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my arms. I can't feel anything! That lady sure knows how to get to us." Ripcord struggled to move, but gained nothing. "What about Scarlett? Does she know how to" –

"Not now, Rip. We gotta get that case from that woman."

I placed my foot on Duke's chest firmly. "You do not have the ability to accomplish that right now. The state you both are in will last about six hours before you will gain control of your bodies."

"Who are you?"

My head turned to Ripcord. "White Oleander." I was very glad I got better in speaking English the last few months.

"Duke, that'll explain that flower we got from Death Valley!" Then I remembered. Damn! I left that flower there and forgot about it. I felt like slapping myself.

Engines were heard very near here. I turned back and saw my transportation above. One Cobra in the ship dropped down a rope. I held tightly on it as the copter flew away. The two figures on the roof laid ashamed to what has happened.

I went into the helicopter as it led to the level where Storm Shadow was dueling with Snake Eyes. We waited in front of a window. A white figure ran and jumped through the glass. I grabbed Storm Shadow's hand to help him up. Once he was safely inside, I looked back in the now-broken window to see Snake Eyes' head facing exactly towards me. He wore everything black and held his katana firmly. Snake Eyes tilted his head as if he was curious. I stared straight at his black visors. Although he surely knows I could not see his eyes, the act could mimic a person seeing straight through someone's soul. I thought I saw his shoulders stiffed.

As us Cobras headed out of the U. S. border, I searched and successfully found all three tracking devices in the liquid hourglasses. They were tossed in the Atlantic Ocean, not close enough to track the Cobra Headquarters in Antarctica. Storm Shadow, during the flight back, did nothing but spun his metal stars or meditate. This bothers me much so that I almost drew my daos to hurt him. I cannot kill because all life is sacred and also, Storm Shadow was my guardian. Damn him.

Once we returned back to the base located in a glacier, I gave Cobra Commander the hourglasses and quickly meditated in my room. It took me about a minute before I felt serene and quiet. The meditation pushed away all my worries and conflicts aside to bring tranquility. That is until three hours later, reality came rushing back in.

My back came in contact with the floor. I was laid across the bamboo mat. Was there anything to do besides meditating or take fighting sessions? I took a long, warm shower instead. It cleared up my mind a little. I dressed in my outerwear knowing that I would not start wearing my sleeping garments as early as eight at night. I felt like I still have a lot of work to be done. Am I going to be like this my whole life as a Cobra? I was sure that most common people were treated a little more kindly at their jobs.

Someone knocked – more like pounded – the metal door of my room. Interested, I slid opened the door. Storm Shadow, out of his uniform, leaned next to the frame of the door. What does that damn ninja want now?!

As if he had heard my thoughts, he answered. "Walk with me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Endless silence. Lasting quiet. Infinite stillness. Unlimited calm. The aggravation of hearing the same tempo of footsteps that resulted – a nuisance it was. I do not think I can take this any longer. Storm Shadow did not talk at all since he asked me to accompany him on a pointless walk around the base an hour ago. Why did he wanted me with him in the first time?! I held my tongue for safety reasons.

A few Cobras were up late in each level working. They were so consumed in their jobs that they did not notice the time. There was a reason to be doing urgent employment so late. The base had to be prepared for anything no matter what. The loyal Cobras would risk their lives for this organization, even if they were not willing. I did not sign up for this. I was merely a tool to get what the leader wanted. Maybe Cobras should take breaks. But, half of them were mindless slaves. It was no use.

He was lost in the abyss of flooding thoughts – head down and eyes blank. It reminds me of someone. Storm Shadow can define the almost exact likeness and opposite of Master. He can be strict and violent at times, but displays small acts of caring and kindness a little more often than my old master. Master hugging me was the warmest gesture he made in my life. He gave me cruel punishments like cleaning the whole temple by sunset or skip meals for three days, but he never uses physical violence towards his students.

The color I received from Storm Shadow was white. White can represent cold, hard, demeaning along with, but rare, positive attitudes. Storm Shadow seemed so dominant over me in almost everything. He was half-right. He was the better one – only in combat and logic and analytic skills. I overtook the subject of visual and performing arts. That led to another question I use to have in mind.

Cautiously, I lightly tapped my finger twice on Storm Shadow's muscular shoulder. He awoke from his conscious sleep. "How did Master know about me?"

Seemingly to have understood my question, he responded. "He saw you hiking to town during your free time to learn lessons from the neighboring piano teacher. The drawings were found while he checked your room."

"Does he contact you by mail?"

"Secretly for a few times. It's written in a code so you and the others cannot read it." He smirked.

My next question. "Why did he choose you?"

Storm Shadow hesitated for a moment. "… I have no idea. Like what you have said over the past few months, I'm impatient, stubborn, and egotistical."

Another vast silence lingered at his words. Memories swam in my mind for me to find what qualities Master had always trusted. It was nearly impossible. I would have thought Master would never choose a person like him because he was perceptibly a bad influence and has an unhealthy personality. My partner was often complicated to understand and seldom shows kindness to me, like Master. But Storm Shadow was more outgoing and more determined to always get what he wants.

"Perhaps you have further motivation to obtain what you want. You could even go as far as taking people's lives for it. I would not be here traveling new places and discover new weapons without your connection to Master in the first place." And I could only come up with a weak answer.

"Maybe that's what your master wanted."

"What?"

"To go explore the outside world. Experience new and dangerous thrills that can satisfy your life. And the only way he could do that is to contact a trustful outsider. Me."

"How can you prove to be trustworthy?"

"I didn't break my promise, didn't I?"

I pulled my hair back and crossed my arms. It is true. Storm Shadow could have misused his word to Master and not have a reason to care for me.

"How much information did Master let you on about me?" Furiously, I glared at him.

"My, my, Too many questions. Has your teacher ever taught you to empty your cup?"

"Answer me."

"Then don't ask in the first place. Stupid girl."

I muttered some words under my breath.

Storm Shadow faced me dangerously. His hands turned into fists while he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. His eyelids opened, revealing dark earth-colored irises. Then, before I realized what was happening, Storm Shadow pinned and slammed me against the cold metal wall. His hands were scorching against my skin. Was that even normal body temperature?

"You listen here, girl, and real good. If you are ever going to survive, hear me out. Don't ever compare me to that stealing cur again! Understand?" His hot breath blew on my nose and mouth. It smelled of jasmine tea.

A timid nod was my reply.

"Good." Storm Shadow walked briskly away from me right after. His figure faded into the shadows of the tunnel.

My arms that were touched by flaming heat were now exposed to the striking cold of the base. I stood there idle, my arms crossed as my hands rubbed my shoulders. They are going to bruise the next morning. My head pounded a little. On the way to my room, misery spread over me. Something stabbed my heart, and my vision was blurred a little. I wiped my unshed tears and took calm breaths before I entered. Another warm shower slowed my emotions down a lot.

Meditation I tried for two hours, but with no success. A burden was heaved upon myself, and I do not know why. I am not guilty of anything, Then what? What was it that made this pain?

As I pulled the bedcovers over me, I swear something glass or clay broke loudly next door. The funny thing was that I thought I heard Storm Shadow shouting curses in Japanese. That night, I felt cold when I slept even with four blankets over me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was sent on another task from Cobra Commander – this time alone. I would eagerly do just about anything to get away from that bastard called neighbor and guardian. Normally, my mind would not permit any foul language, but this was an exception. From the way he treated me two days ago was unacceptable. I thought guardians were protectors. They care for us well, are always there to catch us when we fall, and deliver us from havoc. He held none of those qualities.

The rain kept blurring my vision and made the glass rooftops more slippery than they already were. The blinding colorful lights from the streets differed from the near-black cloudy skies filled with pouring water. That damned mask I was wearing was hard to breathe through; I will have to ask some Cobras about it later. I crouched low for support and lightened my footsteps. I could not afford to get caught breaking a glass roof or fall to my death, could I?

Many of the buildings I ran into – or rather over – have glass roofs, so the insides were visible. Steel frames and bolts stabled them. I guess glass tops were the new styles of architecture.

A triangular roof. It should not be that hard to find. All I traveled on were square buildings. I reached into my pouch and held up a silver tracking beacon. It showed a green-lined grid and a blinking red light. I should be around quarter mile to my destination. I put back the beacon and looked up. Several meters away, a building with three sides was a level lower than the one I stood on. Easy enough.

Swiftly and silently, I skipped and jumped over the many delicate-looking buildings that lay ahead in a couple of minutes. The three-sided structure was in sight. A gap in between my objective and the one I am on was a lot larger than the other spaces I jumped.

Seeing that it was nearly possible to make it to the other edifice, I gained speed. I was careful not to slip on the wet surface.

Just as I ran out of ground, I soared into the sky. Hands and feet pointed, head enclosed by arms, stomach in. Truth be told, this was a diving move. Swimming can definitely teach someone a lot of things.

My heart was racing. My whole body felt numb from the wet and cold rain. Adrenaline coursed through my veins. I shifted my weight to the front of my hands for a few more feet. My palms touched the slick glass roof as I flipped backwards and softly landed on my soundproof shoes.

I bent down on the glass panel facing the center of the building and punched it. The noise was very, very noticeable; the glass fragments fell onto the too-low floor. I fell and landed on the ground with perfection. Cobra Commander has basically sent me on a hit-and-run mission; he does not care whether I make mistakes just as long he got what he wanted.

The whole building's lights were out; some holiday in London I guess. No guards, only maximum-security technology witnessed my crime. Surely, there were cameras lurking around here, and silent alarms were going off. I scanned though my beacon again. I had to go to an underground level again. Why were most high-classified government labs built underground instead of in the building surface levels? What happens when a scienctist tests out some weapons of mass destruction? If an accident occurs, the foundation of the edifice would crumble which causes the top levels to also fall. These people would rather risk their lives on a falsified ground than an actual stabilized test level.

By the time I got to the laboratory, it was vacant. I was somehow relieved that I did not have to battle anyone tonight. There were computers formed as a circle around the glass cylinder containing what I wanted – a syringe with a neon-green liquid. Effortlessly, I hacked my way into the computer and access was granted. The glass cylinder rose, making a hissing noise. I grabbed the syringe and placed it in a specially made box for its size. Carefully, the box was put in my pouch. Now, how to escape?

I went all the way back to surface level, trying to find all possible exits without getting caught from any people that might be working late. I changed into regular outerwear for I cannot be seen with my Cobra uniform once I get outside. The PDA showed the entrance as the only route to risk and take. Quickly, I reached and fooled the lock of the entrance scanner. I slipped outside the building without anybody noticing me. There were not many people, so I would not bother much. I heard sirens and yells when I turned a block behind the structure. Police responses happened to be slow in London with traffic and holidays coming around.

A few minutes later, the car picked me up at a park nearby. Sleep came over me real fast in the past seconds I sat in the vehicle. I have not gotten good sleep since two days ago. I might as start now.

Hours after we were back in the base. Cobra Commander was very pleased of my work and received the syringe at the same time. He set to do about his scientific project; maybe Project Hercules's purpose was to build superhuman soldiers capable of everything – hence the name Hercules. But, this was only a guess. How could I know anything about the commander? He was insane, that was all, and I respected his privacy.

And, what of Destro? What of his silver face? Nanomites I am very sure. Was his face burned off before? Probably. The nanomites healed Destro, but gave control to the commander.

Zartan – from what my senses told me – was sadistic and dangerous. His disguise cannot hide that. He may even have the capacity to even kill women, opposite Storm Shadow. He also has nanomites to help put more effort in the president concealment. I wondered where was the actual president but never bothered to ask.

As I questioned the leading Cobras' personalities in my thoughts, I approached and entered my room. A long, warm shower made everything a little bit clear. I never liked hot water; it feels like it was scalding my skin.

I sank into my mattress. My arms held my head, my legs crossed. Storm Shadow interests me in both positive and negative ways. He was mildly handsome, mysterious, and… special. I do not know what made him special. Somewhere in the unknown parts of my mind knew he was important – that he plays a crucial role in my life. I forced air through my nose at that. Like that will happen.

Storm Shadow was also domineering, cynical, and brutal. Damn ninja! Always thinking he was unique – well, he is. He just boasts about it too much. His jokes were unbelievably funny, I admitted. When it comes to dark humor, they always go straight to the point. Training with him tortures me. I end up getting more bruises and lacerations than Storm Shadow. Only a miracle is what it takes to defeat him. Every time we fought, I was close to victory, but I lost. How pitiful of me. That is what I would have said to myself.

My mind inadvertently played back a memory – a memory that showed a different Storm Shadow. Back in Los Angeles, the pool, Storm Shadow closing in on me, our bodies touching closely to each other. Our lips, nearly an inch apart. The heat radiating off him left me dazed and lustful. There was no kiss.

"Mai Wan Qi, you should not be thinking any thoughts about this! It is absurd! Storm Shadow and you will never be!"

I rolled on my side facing the metal wall, covering my head with pillows. Of course I should not. I cannot. Business never mixes well with relationships. And what relationships? None.

Another mental skirmish ensued between the two sides of my mind – one that goes by the rules, the other fighting for the right to let me choose what I want. I had not realized I slept until I opened my eyes. The clock lit 12: 09 P.M. I slept that much? Never mind. I started around 2 A.M. I pulled back my covers to sleep again. I am certain no one would bother me, judging by what I did yesterday and how Cobra Commander criticized that I "look like crap".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I have not seen Master do his daily meditation on the terrace of the temple or teaching his students so far. He has been like this a week ago. Master never skips out a day of his duties. I was concerned. I did not contact Storm Shadow because I was afraid of the dire consequences. I regretted not being there to help Master when he is dying. Each day, all I did was sit in Cobra's viewing room and wait for Master's presence. Worrying brought many situations to me. I had not been able to sleep for at least five hours. I almost lost every fight in training; the not-yet-injected recruits were grinning so stupidly that I had to smack their faces off clean. The commander was more harsh than usual. Meditation did not do one bit of change to my health. And lastly, I have no one to talk to.

The time on the computer screen lit 2: 34 A.M. Now, I have about three hours of sleep. I closed the window that showed the temple and exited the viewing room. A bottle of water would do some good for me.

After I drank the whole container the same minute I walked into the pantry, everything was a little bit clear. The journey to my room looked hazy and slow due to deprivation of sleep. Does yawning every two minutes count?

The metal floor was cold, but not ice cold. I could feel smooth bolts and rocky dirt under my feet. It seems comforting somehow. Chilliness surrounded the air in every crevice and space that it could find - another factor that kept me awake this very moment.

As I faced in front of the retinal scanner to my room, the neighboring door opened. Out came Storm Shadow in his uniform he always wore for his missions. His gloved fists clenched tightly when he looked left and right. He examined me carefully from top to bottom.

"You're barefoot." Storm Shadow pointed towards my naked pale feet.

"Yes, I am."

"It's cold. Why don't you have any warm clothes on?" He noted at my regular sleeveless top and thin pants.

"I took a quick trip to the viewing room. That is all." I subconsciously wrapped my arms around themselves, but did not succeed because they were numbingly freezing.

"Oh. And how long?" Damn sarcastic ninja.

"From ten o' clock." I had to simply tell the truth.

"Four hours on the computer is bad for you, did you know?"

"I tried to check on my master, but he was not there."

Suddenly, tension built up on Storm Shadow's shoulders. He said nothing. Was it something I had spoke of? Does he know anything about Master this time? Please tell me.

Storm Shadow took a deep breath as his head leaned on his forearm against the frame of his door. He closed his eyes. "I received another package from your master two days ago. He said he was far from being well and will – unfortunately for you – die very soon. Your master also sent something especially for your eyes." Storm Shadow lifted his eyelids and returned to his room. I followed.

The unexpected warmth brushed over me as I stepped in, the door closing. It was so pleasurable and relaxing; I felt blissfulness. I realized I was in Storm Shadow's room. How did he get all the warmth while I had a freezing bedroom? An almost-silent peacefulness sustained the whole… scenery. The bonsai tree still sat on the table, but a new tea set replaced the last one I saw.

I sat in on one side of the low table as Storm Shadow handed me a hand-sized, brown thin-wrapped box. Carefully, the wrappings were undressed revealing a dusty red container. I pulled the lid out and looked inside. It was Master's bracelet.

My hand covered my mouth as I took it out. I was speechless and terrified. Master was supposed to have this. It was his gift. Why did he give it to me?!

I could feel Storm Shadow staring at me with curiosity. My eyes looked up to him. He then scrutinized the box and checked if there were any more contents. He held up a letter. On the front, it showed a language I do not know – probably the unknown code Master communicates to Storm Shadow. I went back moping over the wooden bracelet.

"Your master wanted to tell you that the bracelet you're holding will remind you of how you changed his life."

My hand retracted from my mouth, so that I could speak. "How did I alter it?"

"He loves you." Those three words said everything.

I face down on the floor. "What did he say to you?"

"I was to protect you." There is surely more than that. I did not bother it.

A few teardrops ran down my cheeks. I wiped them away and covered my head for it to lie on my knees. A sharp unfamiliar object pierced my heart internally. It was too painful to bear, but I did not cry out. Master was going to die.

Some minutes have passed. I was still sad. I stared at Storm Shadow as he did the same. He was the first one to talk. "I'm not going to clean up that wet-looking face." I smiled weakly. I never knew how much I need a crappy joke until now.

"You can stay in my room till I am done with my mission. You seem to like it."

I nodded slightly.

"Stay here until I get back." Storm Shadow left out of the room quickly, the door closing behind him. I stared at the way he went for a moment before I went on studying "my" bracelet.

That jade green ribbon kept all the little wooden blocks in place just like it was supposed to. The wooden blocks were smooth and polished. I fingered it.

"Oh, Master," I whispered. The pain came back again. I needed somewhere to lie down. I glanced at a mattress and climbed in it. There were no covers; a wide-spread warmth covered the whole room. I guess I did not need a blanket. Tears rolled down my face repeatedly.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Heat tingled my arm – a very warm, comforting heat. It was like sitting next to an open fire on a cold day. I snuggled more into its source hoping to be blanketed by it. The source was small though – hand-sized – and it shook me annoyingly. There came along a male's voice.

"Girl, wake up." The person's warm hand ran along my arm leaving an invisible mark exposed to coldness. "Wake up. I've got something to show you."

Leisurely, my eyes flickered to the sight of a new day. Storm Shadow sat cross-legged in front of me. He still had on his uniform. Excruciating memories flooded in my mind as I upsettingly recognized the events of yesterday – or rather this early morning. I had no more tears to shed for I ran out before I slept. My heart still throbbed loudly seemingly to burst from my chest any second.

"Get ready for the weather outside, and make sure you wash your face." Storm Shadow ushered me out of the door. I did as I was told a half-hour later, including a shower to freshen up my body. The clock showed 10: 34 at night. Would it not be freezing outside the base right this moment? I wore my uniform and a white leather hooded coat because they seem to conserve heat throughout my body. My daos were tied to my waist buckle for protection. I made sure I had on boots that fit the conditions of the polar region. The temple's weather conditions now seemed to be a tiny bit simpler than this.

Storm Shadow waited outside when I exited my room. A bearing silence formed between the two of us as we went up to the outer surface of the Antarctic. I began to cover my head with my newly made mask as Storm Shadow did the same. I was glad to have talked to the Cobras about my former suffocating head-cover.

Heavy, blinding winds almost knocked us down making the trip more difficult than it has to be. Storm Shadow and I hiked up to a higher elevation after about an hour of dragging through thick snow. The path though became much steeper along the way. I think we were venturing on a glacial mountain. I was grateful to have used to live in the Himalayas. Years of fighting the cold kept me going. I gripped at every rock, crevice, and solid ice to climb my way upward. Storm Shadow seemed to be fine hiking up the mountain. If he injured himself by slipping onto crags, he did not show any signs of weakness.

Another hour passed until we reached the top. My companion searched for a flat surface – possibly to lie down. I felt differences in the polar weather. There were only soft winds blowing, and the area was clearly visible.

"Girl! Come here!" Storm Shadow was a few feet above me cupping his hands around his obscured mouth. I hiked up to where he now laid on. He lay there casually on the white ground.

Storm Shadow stretched up and turned to face me. His arm patted the ground next to him gesturing me to be there. I obediently laid on the cold surface of the mountain and tried to get myself comfortable. I made sure my position was a few inches away from him, not too close to feel his coat.

We both took our masks off and placed them under our heads. I tucked my long hair into the collar of my jacket. It was freezing. Storm Shadow had his arms under his head; he stared at the skies.

I followed his gaze and saw the one of the most beautiful displays I have ever seen. Colorful neon lights were swirling in the sky – almost dancing like waves of an ocean. Red, green, yellow, purple, orange – every color in the sky were alive twirling as much as they can before the sun rises. It was beautiful. It was the beautiful kind that left a person speechless. The waves of light wisp upward disappearing after a few meters. This whole scene is a masterpiece no one can take away.

"What do you think would happen if Cobra never existed?" I curiously looked to see Storm Shadow still facing the sky.

I sighed first to exhale warm breath on the lower area of my face; it would not matter anyway while the chilling winds blew at me. It took me a minute to say an answer. "Good inevitably triumphs over evil. There would be few crimes in the whole world. I would have been in the temple helping others and doing chores. There's – of course – no thrill in that. You would be wherever you make yourself home. We never would have met in the first place. You would not have shown me this beautiful display of lights. The problem is that you never know if everything – even the future I had predicted – is possible."

"True, indeed." Storm Shadow turned his head towards me and stared into my eyes. It was almost as if he could look at my soul for just a quick moment and let it pass. "Your eyes."

"What of it?"

"They're so full of colors."

"It's probably a reflection of the …"

"Aurora Australis or 'Southern Lights'," Storm Shadow finished.

"Yes, that is what I meant." I gazed back into the sky. I was relieved that we did not fight today. Even with the numbing coldness spreading all over my body, nothing could obscure my pleasing contentment. But, there was another thing bothering me. I felt excitement. Excitement of what? Maybe the fantastic light show above? Or the feeling of not being in the metal Cobra base underwater? What of Storm Shadow's presence? I have got to be fooling myself. No, no, no. Stop it. Do not think of him yet. I am in peace here, and I am not going to let one bullheaded ninja ruin it. But, why did Storm Shadow bring me here?

A sentence had interrupted my thoughts. "Girl, I think it is time you answer my questions."

I turned back to him again. "Go ahead."

"What other languages can you speak besides Mandarin and English?"

"Fluent Cantonese. Very little bit of Tibeto-Burman. I lived in a Chinese settlement in the Himalayas, so it was not important to speak one of the languages of Tibet."

"Hmm. So… how did your master treat you?"

"No different than what you have received."

"Including the pressure?" Storm Shadow was talking about if I had more problems at home than I can resolve.

"I guess so."

"Good. You'll get used to Cobra easier."

My companion's eccentricity of an answer made me less unaccustomed. Perhaps he meant that there were more biddings and higher expectations in Cobra than just about seven or eight months of occupation. Yes, he did mean that.

An hour has passed. Storm Shadow signaled for the both of us to return to the base. My back numbed and ached from the cold bottom of the ice; the legs and arms stiff from being still in the Antarctic gradually functioned properly. I do not like this continent better than my former homeland. We had to drag our feet through the two-or-more-foot snow and howling, blinding winds. It was harder to breathe through the mask in this condition, but no complaints were made. Disappointed, I can no longer see the glowing auras of the Southern Lights. My partner and I spent another two hours trailing back to our shelter.

Once we step foot onto the floor of the Cobra base, I instantly dashed back to my room for a very warm shower not even bothering about Storm Shadow or the Cobras I knocked down on the way. The moment droplets of heat rained on my skin, my muscles all went lax. It is such a much pleasant feeling to have water leaving me in a daze after showering. This was similar to sleeping.

I changed into my sleeping garments and brushed my teeth clean for the short night or morning (it was A.M. now). Cobra Commander would surely make my neighbor and I enough sleep for the next – or this – day. The warm covers of my mattress now comforted.

What puzzles me though was the unexplainable reason as to why Storm Shadow asked me for company to watch the Aurora Australis. Could not he go by himself? He could handle on his own. Why me? Why did he choose a "girl"? He said so himself during training sessions that I might be as worthless as… normally, he would make different analogies. The only word that highlights everything I thought of now was why. Then, a stupid idea came up. The whole light show was a gift. I rolled my eyes. Right, and how does that prove to be a solid answer? It is a gift; gifts do not have to be proved. That was true. A gift is a gift.

I felt myself slowly drifting to unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cobra Commander had finally finished his project. He called it the Particle Compressor of Antimatter. There were ten of these compressors; all of them have the energy to give out a ratio of one compressor to one-fifth of the United States of America. It was possible the destruction could increase in the amount of size. It made sense since each compressor was five meters long filled with death-trapping glowing antimatter. It was an incredibly excellent feeling that Cobra Commander had a remote device to somehow deactivate all compressors at once before the explosions.

He had each weapon stored hidden in the target city. When he detonates them… who knows what mayhem could outcome?

I sat on the mattress of my room; my mind contained negative feelings of frustration, betrayal, guilt, apprehension, and pain. My hands covered my face as I laid my head down on my knees. Was not I supposed to be proud for what Cobra has yet accomplished in a few minutes? There were too many emotions for me to bear. From what I have learnt, the commander was about to use them to threaten innocent people for world domination. This was evidently going against all principles of humanity and Master's teachings. Those people out there did not violate nature's laws or hurt Cobra besides G.I. Joe. They were harmless in intention.

For a moment, I hate myself. I never hate until now. The pressure forced that hate to spread and poison my mind. My head felt heavy with anger. I helped bring harm to civilization by stealing the materials needed for the weapons. I was associated with a terrorist group known as the Cobra organization. I cannot make up the wrong doings I have made. My guilt would be even greater once the compressors were about to strike the major capital cities in a few minutes. What is there not to hate?

With a knock on the metal door, a Cobra signaled that it was time. Master, please forgive me. Forgive Storm Shadow and I for the terrible acts we are about to let happen.

I reluctantly went to the command center with my daos for protection and kept silent the whole time. On the level, each Cobra was busy doing something and seemed to not take notice of the event that will start in two minutes. A huge hologram of the world on top of the main projector showed ten flashing red lights everywhere. The weapons were active; all they need to fulfill their purpose is to be detonated by just a single button of the remote on the commander's forearm.

"Something troubles you, White Oleander?" Looking in the direction where the voice came from, I saw an unfamiliar person sitting on a chair with his legs up on the control panels, hands behind his head. But, I felt the same danger lurking in that body when I met the "president".

"Zartan?"

"Yes, I am Zartan, the great Master of Disguise. You, dear, don't look up to it today. Are you anxious about what's going to happen in a minute? Don't worry. All recruits are like that whenever they go for their first kill."

"Ah. Good. Everyone's here to witness this historical moment." Cobra Commander clapped his hands once as he said this. Everyone? Across from Zartan stood Destro. His silver metal face gleamed in the light making it easily distracting. My eyes slightly widened as Storm Shadow in his uniform suddenly appeared on my left facing intently at Cobra Commander. My head turned back to the commander to hear what he has to say.

"This is the moment where we hold the world hostage, when the Joes are helpless, and when we have ultimate power in our grasp. Cobras, I give you the Particle Compressors of Antimatter. These weapons would be our jumpstart to a very successful future." He turned back to a Cobra who was calculating the time sequence of the compressors. "Start the countdown."

"Yes, sir." The Cobra tilted his neck up to the screen of the world map. "Five…"

No, not yet. It must not happen like this. It will create an imbalance between good and evil.

"Four…"

There has to be a way to stop this. There has to be!

"Three…"

I must find some way to end this insanity – the insanity of greed. So, this is how much people can do when greed overcomes them.

"Two…"

Cobra Commander's arm! He has the device to halt the weapons. There was not enough time.

"One…"

The moment the Cobra said "one" was the moment I lunged forward to press that red rectangular button on the commander's arm. Instantly, the compressors displayed yellow lights shown on the holographic map. A wave of relief washed over me.

I felt cold eyes glaring at me. Rage, disappointment, and other negative energies flowed everywhere. Cobra Commander stared at me clearly furious of my act. "What have you done?!"

I was afraid of him and did not reply.

The commander sighed heavily. "Congratulations, White Oleander. You saved the entire world from massive destruction. What's next? Taking down this base filled with some hundred thousand Cobras – all lethal and armed – under my command? Specifically, on your own?"

Again, I did not answer.

"Very well. Silence you choose. Destro, Zartan, Storm Shadow, you'll all come with me. The rest of you, finish her."

Automatically, my hands reached and drew out my daos. Some Cobras held guns while others had their own combat skills. This was going to be extremely hard. I loathe the situation I am in right now.

"Let her go." I turned directly to where Cobra Commander should have gone. My eyes widened as Storm Shadow had his katanas around his employer's neck. "I said let her go."

Storm Shadow made a pathway to the exit while he choked the commander with his swords. The ninja walked backwards slowly gesturing me to follow. I saw Zartan ready and armed to shoot us. Destro stood there apparently feeling a bit amused and entertained.

"Why, Storm Shadow? She's not worth it. She's a girl for crying out loud," the master of disguise smirked.

"Because this girl here is my promise, and I have to keep that promise."

Once we reached the exit, Storm Shadow swiftly sheathed his katanas back to their covers and ran. I followed. We both sprinted as fast as we could while knocking down any Cobras in our way. Our lives depended on it. Two loud gunshots were heard. The two of us dodged the first one. Unfortunately, I was the victim of the second. Fearing it would slow Storm Shadow and I down, I did not bother and pretended like it did not hit me at all.

Red alarms above were blaring repetitively. We have been running for minutes. My wound felt too painful for me to bear. That spot gradually grew numb and number for the cause of blood loss. I knew running would worsen it, but I had no choice. It is either death by bullet or death by Cobra. I would not want to think about what Cobra would do to their prisoners.

Exhaustion then poured into me. Not now. Storm Shadow and I are on the brink of escape. The public announcer urgently said that the G.I. Joe infiltrated the Cobra base and that all members be prepared and armed.

Storm Shadow and I nearly entered the docking space until two Joes blocked the doors. It was Snake Eyes and the Baroness. They were probably here to capture us. The wound was bleeding too profusely for my taste. We have to escape now!

"Storm Shadow."

"Baroness."

"It's been a long time. Isn't that right?"

"Yes. It has been."

Snake Eyes stared at me. He knew something was wrong with me; he cannot place a finger at it though. He clenched onto his katanas instead.

My legs stood weak at the knees. The wound burned with such ferocity and cold, bitter numbness. Was my body even this heavy before? Before I noticed, I almost fell to the ground. Storm Shadow turned back and caught me. I have a truly difficult time breathing; his hand was around my back touching the wound. When Storm Shadow pulled back his hand, he was astonished by the amount of blood he found. "No, no, no. Girl, hold on. Hold on, and you'll stay alive. Just hold on."

My eyes were too heavy for me to keep open. Two warm arms wrapped around my body; I was being carried… bridal style. The room suddenly turned freezing. Indistinctive words I heard, but I could make out some.

"Do you really want to do this, Baroness? If not, I suggest you put down your gun and make way for us." Through my blurred vision, two figures in black stood in the front of me. One figure held something in her hand. The other stood idly; his head was tilted as if observing this scene.

The Baroness lowered her arms and signaled Snake Eyes to lower his guard. "You owe me big time, Storm Shadow."

As my carrier exited with me in his responsibility, I thought there was tension between him and Snake Eyes. Perhaps they stared each other down as an unfriendly farewell. But a farewell it was.

My guardian ran to the nearest pod, thus causing my wound to create more pain. A quarter of my backside soaked warm and wet. The guardian carried and gently laid me in a metal backseat. "Hold on," he said. "Hold on."

I needed sleep. And, sleep slipped into me. Those words "hold on" constantly rang in my dreams. The voice that said them sounds so familiar, but I do not know who that person was.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The color white surrounded me infinitely. It never stops. There were no shadows or any dark forms. Strangely, I wore a white leather outfit. A ripped hole on the right backside seeped of a warm, red liquid. My finger poked blindly through the hole, but skin only came to contact with skin. It was like I expected something more wet and fleshy. I pulled my hand from my back.

My eyes wandered around to examine where I was. White was the only object here visible besides me. A heavy sigh escaped from my breath. I tugged back my hair and turned around.

I saw a white flower laying on the floor a few feet away. I walked towards it to end up sitting cross-legged besides the flower. I gently picked it up with my two fingers and carefully observed it. The teardrop-looking petals stayed gloomy. It seemed like there was no... joy in this flower. Why is that?

For hours or seconds (maybe minutes or days), I stared at that flower. My heart now felt heavy or pain from being stabbed by something. I do not know why I felt so sad. Perhaps it is because this flower was also upset. How was this flower able to have feelings? I do not know. But, it was not crying and so was not I. It was like I knew this flower - like I had a connection to it.

My whole body suddenly turned cold and numb. I cannot feel a thing at all. My movable body parts tried to at least twitch, but to no prevail. It was too freezing for me too bear. It was possible that I could die from it.

"Hold on." That voice I think I know it from somewhere. But, it was a ghost of a whisper.

"Hold on." I do know that voice. It was so familiar. I think I do not know him at all now. I am certain it was a male.

"Hold on, girl. We're safe for now." He called me "girl". Was that my name? And safe from what?

"Girl, hold on. Just hold on." Why does he keep saying "hold on"? Hold on to what?

A pleasurable warmth spread over me. I clung to that warmth all my might. It was so blissful. The numbing cold was gone as the heart-warming state creeped everywhere in my body. I was now full of vigor and so was the flower. The white plant displayed its beauty and simplicity proudly. It mimics me. I think I will keep that plant.

In my mind, something told me I had unattended businesses I have to get done. I did not question it knowing that fighting that something would not help. I slowly placed the white flower on the ground. As I walked towards nowhere, two words entered my mind.

White Oleander.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was pleasant feeling nothing at all when I awoke into consciousness and sat up. In a flash, sharp bits of pain jabbed me in the right of my waist. My muscles tensed as my eyelids squeezed tightly. I tried clenching my side, but it did no good. The only option was to stay still until the pain webbed away. I held my breath temporarily. Soon enough, the wound was left throbbing. I slowly laid back on the comfy surface… of what?

My eyes scanned the whole place. Tiled floors, fluorescent lighting, glass windows – was that a heart monitor I hear? Fairly, a screen on my left showed and echoed my heart rate with a beeping noise. I looked down on my arms to find patched wires sticking needles into my skin. And, I would rather not peek what was attached to my chest underneath the spotted gown. I was in a hospital room – one that was only big enough to fit a patient. The surgeons must have taken the bullet out already; but unfortunately, not the side effects.

I lay back down onto the blue cot and sighed. What had happened to me when I was gone? Where am I? Did I miss anything? My mind mostly focused on that one person who saved me and finally acted as my guardian – Storm Shadow. Thoughts concerning him flooded every centimeter of my brain. The usual questions were now around him. I faced the white ceiling with my eyelids closed as my mind was overwhelmed by sudden exhaustion. Maybe one more sleep will do very fine.

Just as I drift into rest, my ears detected a knock on the door. Not wanting to be rude, I opened my eyelids and sat back up slowly this time. The person who came in was a short, tanned-skin woman who had a grin radiating rays of happiness. She held a tray full of unrecognizable food. "Selamat pagi."

The nurse slid a table from the cot and placed the tray onto it. "Eat. You need food from a week of rest," she gestured. I hesitated and glanced at my breakfast meal. There were disks of flatbread on a plate, a bowl of curry, and two glasses of orange juice and water. Obediently, I ripped a piece of the flatbread and dipped it in curry. My teeth bit on a small part of the piece. As I chewed slowly, my tongue tasted a spice that gradually became spicier by the second. I swallowed quickly with much difficulty because I do not want to disrespect the nurse. A gulp of water had cooled down my mouth. I am going to avoid the bowl of curry from now on.

I have not forgotten about what the nurse had said. My head looked back up to her. "I have slept for a week?"

"About a week," she corrected. Somehow, I cannot decipher her accent.

"Where am I?"

"Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia." So, she is Malaysian. No wonder why I cannot understand her accent. I have never been to the southeast countries before until now. I noticed I am almost done with the flatbreads. I downed my orange juice to the bottom and the glass of water halfway already.

"When am I going to be released?" I do not want to stay in a hospital room as a patient my whole life. Surely, it would take a day or two.

"Soon, very soon." She looked very solemn when she said this. Then, the nurse smiled happily again. "Now, I'm going to get your tray, so you could have some sleep. Okay?"

I nodded with curiosity from her peculiar behavior as she swiftly exited the room. I was left alone in this room. Only the heart monitor created noise to keep me awake. Tension built up the more I stayed awake. I would try to sleep this once.

"Girl. Girl, wake up. " My arm felt something roughly nudging against the needled wires. I opened my eyes and looked to the left to see a man in white standing next to the cot.

"Storm Shadow?" Instantly, pain pricked into my wound as I sat back up. It was not as bad the second time.

"Don't you ever take things slowly? And, yes, it's me. Who did you expect?" Impatient ninja. I had to admit. It was very nice to see his face and hear him talk for so long, but I did not show it. Strangely, there was a plastic bag in his hand. Outlines of clothes were visible.

I recovered gradually to speak up. "What are those?"

"These are your clothes. Hurry and get dressed. We have ten minutes until they come." Storm Shadow threw the bag on my lap. He shied away from the room to respect my privacy.

Is there a restroom I could use? Then, I have no time to search for it. No one was in front of the glass windows. Good, I could change. In second's timing, I was prepared. White collared button-up shirt, white shorts, and white thin-soled sandals – somehow, white happened to be one of my favorite colors. I tied my hair into a bun.

Storm Shadow leaned against the wall on the right as I exited. Without word, he walked to the nearest elevator that happened to be roomy.

"How did you know my size?" The thought of Storm Shadow knowing my actual size frightens me.

"I have my ways."

"What ways?"

"Ways that, in this case, you don't know," he smirked. "Luckily, I didn't invade your privacy."

I scoffed. "Figuring out my size is a way of invading my privacy. Normal men would not have done that to women."

"Then, I'm not a normal man, aren't I?"

"No. You're a ninja who holds a grudge for no reason." I gritted my teeth to keep from yawning. The elevator reached the parking lot. It was humid once the door slid open.

"You could wash up in the plane later. But, right now, let's get in the car." I did not take notice on the black vehicle in front of us till Storm Shadow pulled the car door open for me. Hastily, we both got in, and the car drove us to the streets into the freeway.

"Another friend of yours in Kuala Lumpur?" There is no way Storm Shadow could make exiting too smooth and vacant.

"I have my ways." Stupid ninja.

Eventually, we entered a private jet in the Kuala Lumpur International airport. It seemed a bit larger than one of Cobra's pulse cannon aerial flights. I was disappointed that the inside was less roomy. Just like what Storm Shadow advised, I freshened up in the plane's restroom that was very clean. I sat in a chair and started to meditate. Relief swept over me. I never like these kinds of planes. I felt confined and suffocated from the lack of doing anything at all. I need fresh gusts of wind blowing into my face to fuel my excitement. This moment, meditation is the sole key to peace.

Many hours later, the plane reached its destination. The pilots helped unload our very few belongings. I faced back at Storm Shadow who now was devilishly smiling. "Hello, Tokyo."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Night fell when we entered the black limousine; it looked almost exactly like the same one in Los Angeles, but the driving wheel was on the right. I heard small patters of rain plinking on the rooftop. They grew heavier by the second. I like rain. It was cold and wet, and it gave a strong sense of gloom. Rain is refreshment to me; the droplets of water calms down or thrills my nerves depending what state my mood is in.

Then, I felt the need to change. It was an indescribable feeling that clawed through my heart. The need felt heavy, that I know. After all that I have went through, do not I deserve a chance to change my whole perspective? Do I? My mind returned to every scene I was involved in with Cobra. A minute later, I came up with several good reasons of why I should change but not so much that I will turn my back against Master's teachings. Maybe cutting off my religion would do some help. At least Master did not teach me Buddhism, only martial arts and how to identify the spirit within each person.

"I should start anew." I looked up to Storm Shadow sitting across me toying with his star.

He stopped for a moment and faced me slowly. "You should. That curiosity of yours was beginning to tick me off."

I found no surprise in Storm Shadow's words. He always wanted me to shut up since I asked him personal questions back in Cobra.

Minutes later, the limousine pulled up at the side, not the entrance, of a high-rise building. The sky was dark raining heavily to the ground. The soaked driver was tipped well and bowed his head to Storm Shadow after he unloaded five light bags from the trunk and drove the limo out of the road. Instantly, Storm Shadow and I ran to the nearest cover ahead under a roof that led to the entrance carrying the not-so-wet bags. My companion had only a few drops on him while I was drenched in freezing water. How did he do that? I thought.

We saw the glass doors and pulled the golden handles as we walked into the lobby. My body was instantaneously not freezing anymore and welcomed the humble warmth of the lobby. The air scented of… vanilla? Vanilla it is. I gazed at the lobby as Storm Shadow led us to the counter. There were clean, glass-walled escalators and dozens of brown leather sofas and tan, comforted armchairs containing plush jade-colored pillows. Some business people and few tourists occupied not all space in the lobby. The patterned floor, incandescent lighting, and tall houseplants created a humble feeling in this particular environment. I reluctantly held my focus back to Storm Shadow and the woman behind the marble counter.

The woman asked something to him, smiling more than necessary. There was a hint of allure in her voice. I flinched slightly from it and recovered fast enough for anyone to not notice. Storm Shadow smoothly answered back in Japanese to the lady. Apparently, he noted what the lady was doing and played along.

Somehow, I feel very stupid and jealous that I cannot understand Japanese. If I did understand, I would analyze every single word they are saying. A lot of people would think that I am jealous of that lady behind the counter right now because she was flirting with Storm Shadow. In this case, I am not. It would be nice to learn Japan's home language since I am in the country.

The lady typed for a few seconds before responding. That smile is very irritating to watch and even hear from her words. My hand twitched to just smack it off. One smack, it will not hurt a bit. The woman tried to touch Storm Shadow's hand "accidentally" as she passed the keycards to him. Luckily, Storm Shadow dodged it and only nodded to the lady.

His head nodded to the elevators across the room. "Come on." The woman behind the counter stared at me – or should I say glared? I followed after as people around us gave incredulous looks glancing at my drenched self.

We entered the elevator; the wall panels shined as though it has never been touched – a solid metal sun. I have been very careful not to touch anything, despite the water still dripping off my clothes wetting the floor. The ride was long but quiet in a good way, it was not interrupted by frequent stops in each level, Storm Shadow and I did not do anything stupid fortunately. The elevator's door dinged and slid open. Again, the man in front of me led the way to our room. Some feet away, he slid one of the keycards in then out of the door lock. He opened the door and showed me in. "Welcome to one of the finest rooms Tokyo could offer."

I was stunned by the luxury of the room – if anyone preferred to call it an actual room. Tan curtains blocked the huge side of the room. The gray, carpeted floor tickled my feet. The square-molded ceiling was painted white. Four dark brown panels covered the inside as each had a light bulb giving out light brown colors. Right under the center of the ceiling was a very low table seated with seats of no legs. A dark brown cabinet was next to them. The left part of the room consists of an oval-shaped table and – thankfully – two chairs with legs. On the right were two not-so-large beds containing several layers of jade green blankets and big white pillows. A small drawer stood in between.

"You should go take a shower. I don't want you to catch a cold tonight." Storm Shadow brushed past me to drop his duffel bag on the bed near the curtains. I did the same on my bed and headed to a door at the left.

The bathroom was very roomy. Incandescent lighting, a glass-walled shower at the corner, a marble counter reached from one wall to the other, mirrors took up the whole wall over the counter – luxurious, very luxurious.

I let the water run first, then stepped into the shower. My body no longer ached as much that instance. I examined my wound; only a slowly fainting scar left. Was it wise to let Cobra down? To let Storm Shadow and I on the run? It was, or else Cobra would do serious damage to the world. It was when I dried myself with a towel that I forgot to bring along my clothes. I hope Storm Shadow was not outside. Clinging tightly on the folds of my towel, I opened the door and peeked; the area is clear. Something on my bed caught my eye. Silently, my feet tiptoed to my bed. I looked down to see a note, a dress, and a clutch. I picked up the note first.

"Wear the dress and the accessories in the bag. Meet me in the lobby. We're going out to see a friend of mine."

How did Storm Shadow even receive this stuff? I mean, the almost-to-knee-length, strapless, mahogany wrap dress fits perfect, gold hoop earrings and bangles were secured on my non-pierced ears and wrists. A messy bun and dark sunglasses – I don't see a need for it – were the finishing touches. I have not got the chance to look at myself, but by the way the men around me were reacting when I waited for the elevator, I felt a little more confident… and awkward. The air was tense in the elevator. I was very glad to have stepped out of it and into the lobby.

At the nearest spot outside the entrance or exit, I walked to Storm Shadow where he was waiting for me. He wore a new, cleaner set of his white tuxedo, and his hair still ruffled up a bit. There was moderate rainfall near the boundaries of the roof over our heads. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"I called the valet already to go pick up my car." My eyes widened slightly for a second. I should not have been really surprised by Storm Shadow's car with the amount of money Storm Shadow have. The car had a nice coat of polished black, the silver rims at the front shined. The owner tipped the valet as he and I entered the vehicle.

"Nice ride." I complimented as Storm Shadow drove out of the hotel and into the freeways.

"She's good quality I guess… You know you could take your glasses off. There's nobody else here except me." I took them off and adjusted to the lights whizzing past us outside the window. The yellow and red glows illuminated the night sky. Muffled sounds of the cars droned as a wind to my ears. It was a minute till the person who sat next to me spoke.

"You're less talkative today. I like that." Ha. Ha. Ha. I thought sarcastically. I didn't feel like being involved in conversations today. I inhaled deeply. The air faintly smelled of jasmine tea. Storm Shadow seemed be everywhere with that scent, even when there's no tea to be found. I like jasmine.

"Are we going to some formal dinner?"

"You'll see. We're just trying to fit in once we get there."

"You didn't know what my size was, did you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I had some nurse check it for me, so I could buy some clothes for you. Does that suit your question?" Storm Shadow smirked.

"Yeah." My mind drifted, intrested in Storm Shadow's friend. Who are we going to meet anyway? Let us hope the person is not too horrible or demented. Although, the ninja's good at hiding any descriptions of his pal. I'm not a ninja, but I do know some basic rules that makes ninjas them, including secrecy. Perhaps this friend is also a ninja...

About half an hour later, Storm Shadow parked near a three-story, round building that was entirely made of some kind of glass - the one people could not see the inside. I slid on my sunglasses as we both stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance of the building. Cars as nice as Storm Shadow's filled the parking lot. It's going to be a big event, I guessed. From there, we saw a very long line of people that probably stretched halfway of the gigantic building already. The girls were chattering excitingly; they wore very appealing clothes. One of the girls noted her friends as they watched the man who I was walking with. They turned even more garrulous. I received stares from men along the way. Heh. So much for fitting in. I could see and hear music from inside the building. Anything with a maximum amount of electricity were lit up or heard. Storm Shadow whispered something to the bulky-looking security guards and they let us in without any questions and resumed doing their jobs.

Now I knew why I needed the sunglasses. There were streams of light moving in every direction and blaring upbeat music from speakers of each corner of the building. Hundreds of people were dancing to the music or hanging and chatting around bars. I realized that Storm Shadow has led me to a nightclub. Damn.


End file.
